Passion, Babies, and Evil
by TimeWatcher
Summary: Silver the hedgehog gets home from war and surprises his soon to be wife at the store. Little did he know that his Fiancé had a adorable surprise waiting for him in the buggy as well. Silver the hedgehog as a family now and doesn't know how to juggle with war and family all at once. A really good read for an OC pairing. SonXAmy, TailsxCream, more. Rated M for that ONE Lemon...
1. Buggy Baby

Passion, Babies, and evil

"Diapers?"

Pandella asks the little tyke in the buggy. The baby hedgefox cooed and slams his hands on the buggy handle. The mother giggles as she strolls to the Deli department.

"Ham or turkey?" she asks again.

"no!" the baby furrows his brows at his mother.

"Uh, no ham?"

"No!" the baby gave his mother a sour look. Pandella laughs

"ok, ok. I know what you mean."

"Oi, honey!"

"Silver!"

"whoa, calm yourself."

Pandella wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck, excited.

"Silver, its natural for a wife to scream the name of her husband's name after his serving in the war."

Silver return the hug, his eyes closed tight enjoying the watermelon scent of his wife. His eyes reopen to find a mini him in the buggy gazing back at him. He jumped back,

"What the hell is that!?"

The wife as kind as she was only smiled and addressed the baby as his son.

"Isn't he cute?! Compared to yours his hair is curly. So cute!"

She couldn't help herself from pinching those baby cheeks. The baby whined and held down to his mom's hands. Pandella carefully pulls the baby out from the cart and into her arms. She bounced the baby whispering words "there, there little one". Silver watched astonished.

"That baby is mine?"

"The child came with the whole baby birth package plan."

Silver gave her a "really?" the baby gave Silver a sour look. Pandella giggles,

"I see. So you were pregnant before I left?"

"Yes, Silver."

Silver registered this in his mind and quickly his face turned in shame.

"I forgot it didn't I?"

"The child is here in the buggy Silver. And he didn't come out of thin air." She frowns.

"No, no!" The child points at Silver.

"Shall we go, I would like to make this up to you BOTH." he places emphasis on the word placing his hand on her shoulder smiling at the kid in the cart.

The child frowns at Silver then look back to his mother tears wailing in his almond eyes.

"Silver, you have lots of serious apologizing to do to our child." She sighs.

"I suggest you start by paying for the groceries."

Silver squeezes her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me."

Pandella locks hands with her hubby and continue grabbing items she needed. Many people in the store glance or awed at the baby in the cart who played with his own saliva, blowing bubbles that his mother wiped clean when she caught him. Silver was also getting the paparazzi from most people in the store. He was known for various heroic deeds from all over the world, he traveled with the Sonic Hero group saving the world from evil doers and such.


	2. Renewed Love

After being bombarded in the parking lot by Silver's fans they manage to drive home. The two story home was spacious and in the middle of a dense forest. The house is a tan color which blended in with the tree bark. In front of the house a small two way road, this was covered with trees on the other side.

Pandella places the baby in his crib gently. She lays a kiss upon his cheek and wishes him the best of a good night. This bundle of sweet joy kept her smiling for a long time. She smoothes his curly snow hair down as she remembers the time they spent together while Silver was gone. The times, when cookies were baked, baby food went splattered on their faces; those passionate memories were the most memorable.

"My, Gavin you're truly a gift from heaven."

A knock on the door interrupts her thinking. Silver welcomes himself in, with a small smile. In silence Silver found his way over to Pandella. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he places his chin on her shoulder. She is mute, couldn't think what to do. Her body is completely frozen under his soft but firm touch. After a whole year absent, he was a foreign man to her physically.

"We did a nice job on him."

Silently she smiles, her eyes watering as a familiar sensation kicks her in the gut. The old cob webs at the pit of her, whips away, the butterflies taking flight again. His breath on her shoulder and ear, she gazes down at the baby in the crib.

"Are you okay? You're not moving or saying anything. Did I do something wrong?"

He unravels himself from her waist, but is stopped by Pandella holding his hands in place at her side. She inhales deeply taking in all of his touch. Silver is slightly shock but the tiny smile on his face appeared again.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, Silver," She shudders "You feel so…unreal."

Silver lifts his head, and turns her around, for she can see him face to face. His face is immediately astounded at the tears following across her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

She raises her hand to wipe the tears off her face but is caught by Silver. He pulls her hand down gradually, leaning in to softly lick the tear at her cheek. Her heart skips a beat. The butterflies at her stomach flies higher, their wings beating at the skin.

"No wife of mine should cry."

"Silver"

He stops what he is doing and listens to her watching her soft look turn vulnerable.

"Don't stop."

She gasps as the wings in her stomach seizes when he stopped. Silver's own heart rapidly pumps when he hears her plea. Hesitantly, he takes his hands and cups her face. He takes her into his mouth. Pandella lets him enter her mouth, the both of them exploring the other. Their kiss becomes a hungry attempt to soothe their awoken desires for the other. Moans escape Pandella as Silver's hands roam underneath her silk blouse. His gentle caress burns her skin. In their desperate plea, Pandella embraces him tightly, so that she is in his ear.

"Silver," In between gasps she whispers in his ear, "Gavin might hear me."

To follow her accusation, Gavin stirs awake. A small cry erupts from his furry white face.

"I got him."


	3. Brunch with friends?

In the morning, Pandella spoon feeds the banana mash to Gavin. He hums and pats down the table asking for more. Pandella giggles offering him a large spoon full. He opens his toothless mouth and swallows the food down.

"Mommy's baby likes bananas, huh?"

"No" he smiles taking the spoon from her and eating it himself.

"Gavin, you mean, yes."

Silver sits in the seat at the opposite of them. He drinks his glass of orange juice smiling at Gavin. Gavin avoids answering him, stuffing his face.

"I'm sorry; I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I am Silver the hedgehog your father."

"Sil-pher?"

Gavin gazes at his mother, deciphering Silver's name almost implying if he was safe to trust. Pandella at awe at his first real word she claps for him. The spoon in Gavin's hands drop, his expression deepening.

"Bravo, Gavin! You're learning so fast. Can you say it again for mommy please?"

She begs taking the miniature hands into hers, smiling wider her seat taking back.

"No Sil-PHER!"  
He yells. Pandella's smile wavers a bit, understanding what he said. Pandella's heart sinks, taking her seat again.

"Gavin, that's not nice at all."

The mother places her hands back to the warm mug of hot tea. And she sips the lemon zest, peeking at Silver as she does. Silver sits prop on his elbow, looking curiously at the child who glares back. The look on their faces just put her heart under water.

"I would like to take you both out with me to meet some friends. Is that okay with you, Gavin?"

Before Gavin can say his infamous line, his mother interrupts.

"Silver, he would love to."

Silver nods, taking another sip of orange juice. Gavin picks up his spoon and fiercely digs in the banana mash. Pandella puts her cup down and grins, taking a stand.

"I'll let you boys get acquainted while I get dress."

She kisses Gavin on the forehead before leaving, and sternly looks at him.

"Be a nice boy for mommy."

Gavin blushes then eats and glares at Silver. Silver sighs deeply, frowning at him.

"Gavin, I know I wasn't there for you when you were born. But, I know I will make it up to you no matter what."

Gavin places the spoon down, and puts his hand in the mash, eating it like so ignoring him. Silver sighs once again for the fact that his son didn't like him. He apologizes but Gavin didn't show any signs of showing the least amount of respect. They sat in silence for the next five minutes as Gavin finish eating.

"Okay, I am done. Gavin you're coming with me so I can get you ready."

Silver's jaw drops at awe seeing his wife in such an outfit. Her ebony skirt just above her knees showing her nice legs. A white collared sleeved shirt enticing her curves and an opening at the neck showed a bit of cleavage. Dark brown bra strap length hair slightly curled. Her warm smile just thrills him inside.

"You look really beautiful, Pandella."

He smiles back, thinking he was damn lucky to be sitting at the opposite side of the table. His pants wasn't giving him enough room…

"Thank you Silver." She blushes, tugging on her sleeves.


End file.
